


Midnight Mindscape Meeting

by Fowlbynamedorkbynature



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Eldritch Bill Cipher, Established Relationship, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 07:33:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13476708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fowlbynamedorkbynature/pseuds/Fowlbynamedorkbynature
Summary: "Dipper Pines smiled as he sat up in his bed. The world around him was gray, as he knew it would be. After years of entering the Mindscape once he fell asleep, it didn't shock him anymore."





	Midnight Mindscape Meeting

Dipper Pines smiled as he sat up in his bed. The world around him was gray, as he knew it would be. After years of entering the Mindscape once he fell asleep, it didn't shock him anymore. However, none of that would matter; he'd soon be entering his boyfriend, becoming oblivious to his grayscale bedroom.

You have to understand, this is a completely innocent act, well, as innocent as one can be when dealing with a demon. A dream demon to be precise. Bill Cipher was anything  _but_  innocent. You see, when Dipper and Bill started dating, it was a work in progress. Going from enemies to lovers in less than a decade wasn't the easiest thing in the multiverse. So Bill changed. He changed his form, anyways. While the dorito liked his triangle form, Dipper did not. Too many bad memories and too many sharp angles for cuddling. He had tried a human body, several animals and creatures from the forest, but nothing worked quite like his eldritch form. A mass of darkness, an endless sea of countless eyes, mouths, any body part, really.

So that is why Dipper was smiling as he looked over at the black void of nothingness taking up half of his fake room. Without a worry in the world, he got up to his feet and walked into it. He didn't flinch or try to escape. Not when an inky tendril coiled itself around his ankle. Not when he was lifted off the ground and brought in deeper, unable to see his fake room anymore. Not even when a voice rumbled, resonating deep within his soul.

“P i n e T r e e.” Dipper swore he could hear the smile in his boyfriend’s voice. “I m i s s e d y o u.”

 

“I missed you too, Bill.”

 

“Y o u ‘ v e b e e n g o n e f o r s o l o n g.” He coiled more appendages around his mortal boyfriend.

 

Dipper adjusted slightly to get comfortable. “It’s time for finals, Bill,” he defended. “I can’t sleep away my time in the Mindscape, even if I wanted to.”

 

“T h r e e d a y s i s t o o l o n g! I f y o u d o n ’ t r e s t m o r e , I ’ m g o i n g t o d r a g y o u i n h e r e a n d k e e p y o u h e r e f o r a s l o n g a s I d a m n w e l l p l e a s e,” Bill threatened. Dipper knew from experience that his threats were not empty. The last time he was kept in the Mindscape for multiple days so his body could get well needed rest, Mabel had nearly had a heart attack. Dipper was sure Grunkle Stan would have as well, were it the summer.

 

“I promise I’ll come here more often.”

 

“P i n k y s w e a r?” A miniscule amount of light was let in so Dipper could see a tiny tentacle near his hand, roughly the size of a pinky. He has his twin sister to blame for teaching Bill how to ‘blend in’ if he ever had a chance of being seen with Dipper outside of his precious Mindscape. He held out his pinky and they made it so the appendages curled around each other.

 

“Better?” Dipper asked.

 

“M m h,” his boyfriend responded, satisfied at the moment to not continue pestering his Pine Tree.


End file.
